Biggest mistake of my life
by mishasalvatore
Summary: Damon is a ruthless businessman in the 1800's who loves only money and himself, what happens when he gets Elena married to Stefan for her wealth, what happens when he slowly falls in love with his sister-in-law. A regret he suffers for life, or will he have a happy ending?
1. Unexpected turn of events

**Biggest mistake of my life** **by mishasalvatore**

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately do not own vampire diaries or Damon for that matter.

**Authors note: ** I really didn't think I would post my second story before I completed my first but this idea was stuck in my head for a while and I needed to get it out. And please check out my other story 'Metamorphosis'. And be kind with your reviews.

**Chapter 1:**

Unexpected turn of events:

**DPOV:**

Damon was beyond annoyed; he hated anything or anyone disturbing his playtime. _This better be good,_ he thought. He was just enjoying a cosy little time with Andie. An easy woman, desperate to win his heart and the comforts that came with being Lord Damon's wife. Ya right! Like that's going to happen. Damon knew perfectly well that he would never settle with one woman. He liked them all. Some women's body excited him. Other's nature, all in all Damon had love only for himself and his work. Being Lord Damon, one of the most, _sorry_, the most powerful man in fell's church. He loved the power and the wealth. No, he was not greedy or proud like the other men out there. Power, Damon thought was an aphrodisiac. He liked being in power. He ruled the Salvatore mansion and his entire plantation business. Everyone was afraid of Damon Salvatore. He reduced many of his associates to tears by his ruthless dealings. This, he did to get a clear message across, that he was not to be messed with. Most people got it, but some unfortunate souls created trouble. Damon was on his way to sort this kind of trouble out. He had, till now, no idea what the god damn emergency was. He only knew this had something to do with that idiot John Gilbert. God! That guy was a fool. He was Damon's business partner and a lying conniving thief. If it were any other man than Damon, John would have looted him by now. John Gilbert owned Damon a lot of money. A lot. Maybe the thief got scared and tried to run away. Hmmm it was probably a good thing Damon had some of his men around the Gilbert mansion.

"Zach! What is the meaning of this? What, on earth is so urgent that you disturbed my personal time"

"Well… Lord Damon…. John Gilbert is… he is…"

"He is an idiot, a liar, a thief, a good for nothing asshole. What more do you want to add to that list"

"Dead"

"He is dead. Lord Damon"

Damon was shocked. Now this was not something he had been expecting. Damon knew that at a time like this, propriety demanded he showed some mourning and put on a sad face. But Damon wasn't really fond of the Gilbert to show any amount of sorrow.

"Zach, that man owed me a lot of money does he think committing suicide will save him"

"Sir, he didn't commit suicide. He died of natural causes, it was a heart attack, they say."

"Well, then that changes things doesn't it."

"Yes sir in case of a suicide, all of john gilbert's money, his property, all his assets sir, would be transferred to your name. But since it was a natural death then all that John Gilbert owned would be transferred to the next living relative."

"And who is this relative"

"Elena Gilbert."

"Elena Gilbert?"

"Yes, John Gilberts niece, she is his elder brother Grayson and his wife Miranda's child"

"Only child?"

"No sir, a boy, by the name of Jeremy gilbert. He is adopted, and younger to Elena. So it's Elena who gets to inherit."

"And how old is this Elena Gilbert?"

"She is seventeen, Lord Damon"

Now this was going to be a serious problem. If this Elena Gilbert had really inherited everything, then he could kiss goodbye to a lot of his money. But still there was a way.

"I want to talk to Matthew right away"

"Yes sir"

Matthew was an attorney and not someone whom Damon liked. But as Damon noticed this night was not going according to his liking.

Damon was seated behind an ornately carved wooden desk in his study. Decorated according to Damon's taste. Luxurious. He vaguely wondered where his little brother Stefan was. Well, not so little he was eighteen, after all. His brother was quite different from him. Their looked different too. Damon was taller of the two. With raven black hair, and deep blue orbs and very lean. While Stefan was a bit muscularly built, curvy bronze hair and forest green eyes. Damon was an unabashed sinner, and ladies' man. Stefan, Damon mused, was still probably a virgin. His little brother had very little to do with members of the opposite sex. Stefan had no experience on even courting a girl. Damon had tried to set him up with a few women he knew. Well, let's say that didn't go too well. He cared about his brother no doubt but still there was some nagging feeling on the back of his mind that never let him love his brother whole-heartedly. It was probably due to Giuseppe, Damon concluded. His father always had preferred the younger son over the elder. He made some mistakes in his life, like dropping out of the university. And he had some fun with wine and women when he was younger. But that was just that teenage foolhardiness and mistakes. Mistakes his father considered grievous sins. Damon was tired of his father and being constantly compared to Saint Stefan, and maybe that's why he didn't get along so very well about his brother. Damon was lost in these thoughts as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hello, Damon"

"Welcome, Matthew" he greeted the attorney. Now, matt was handsome young man about the same age as Damon. His blonde hair and dimpled cheeks had many women swooning.

"I'm sure you know the reason as to why I had to call you this late matt."

"This has to do with the sudden death of Jonathan Gilbert I presume"

"Very good, ten points to you matty" Damon remarked in his usual wry manner that made matt roll his eyes. He had no affection of any sort with Damon Salvatore or the reputation he had built for himself. But he could just tolerate him enough to do his job.

"As you, and everyone else in fells church knows, matt, john owned me a lot of money and from what I have heard he died of a heart attack."

"Yes, he did Damon, and what do you want to do about it now?"

"Well, I also heard that since he died a natural death all his assets are being transferred in the name of his niece - Elena or something"

"Well yes, Elena is the rightful owner of all the gilbert property"

"What do you mean 'rightful owner'? Her uncle owned me money and since he died before he could cough up, I think what is rightful of Miss Elena is to return all the money her uncle took!"

"Damon, you don't understand…" a troubled look came over matt's face. "Damon I knew Grayson Gilbert very well, and John too. The money he invested with you that is not his own. All that wealth was Grayson's. He had left all the property in Elena's name. He had left a will Damon. And john had…"

"Let me guess, john had hidden the will from Elena and everyone assumed all the gilbert property was his. And now that he's dead you've found the will and now Miss Elena owns everything."

"Yes, that quite sums it up Damon"

"What the hell! Do you know matt that this means not only do I not get the money I loaned to john gilbert I also face heavy losses as all his investment he made in my establishment would be illegal."

"That Damon is something you should have thought about before. There is nothing I can do to help you Damon." said matt as he got up to leave.

"Matt wait! There is got to be a away"

"I'm afraid there is nothing you can do about it Damon, so just forget it"

This was not happening at all. Damon Salvatore always got what he wanted and right now Damon would let nothing leave a dent on his more than comfortable lifestyle.

Then suddenly he had a plan. _Damon Salvatore sometimes your smartness amazes me,_ thought Damon smugly.

"Wait matt, before you leave, you have to do me one last favour"

"And what is that?"

"Tell me everything you know about Elena gilbert"

Matt was shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered himself. He had an ominous feeling about this. The unexpected question coupled with the sneer on Damon's face was sure enough sign that something devilish was going on in Damon's mind.

"I mean you are their close family friend as you claim to be" Damon said still smiling.

"What's on your mind Damon" s matt was untrusting.

"My mind is none of your business matt. Just answer the question please."

Damon thought matt looked like he had been zapped with electricity when Damon said 'please'." Well diplomacy was not his strong point but at the moment he felt it quite necessary.

"Well, I've known Elena since she was a kid. She was taken after her mother. Polite and sweet and pretty strong headed young lady she was."

Damon didn't miss the 'was'.

"But now" matt continued "well… let's just say john didn't treat her well. It all began with her parent's death. There was a fire at their mansion, an entire part of the mansion had been burned down, along with Miranda and Grayson. Elena was away with a friend, and had been devastated by her loss. She was quite depressed and then uncle john came along. He found out about the will and hid it from Elena. She was forced to live under his guardianship. He was never a good person to look after her. He was never there, for Elena. Elena was as you can expect not very happy with this. Her only happiness is her little brother Jeremy. And I can't imagine that poor child all on her own that way."

"Neither can I matt, neither can I" it was planned out in Damon's head. No he would not lose his footing in fell's church. Losing john gilbert's investment would set him cost him a lot. No, he had a perfect way out of this. A perfect plan.

"Oh, matt Elena is seventeen right, she's a minor and so is her brother, they would need a guardian right?"

"Why do ask Damon?" matt had a very bad feeling about this.

"I'd like to be her guardian" Damon said finally.

A/N: So what did you guys think. This story is not going to start of directly as Delena. But that won't last long. And Damon's 25 in my story ans stefan 20 years old.


	2. Love and Hope

**Biggest mistake of my life ****by mishasalvatore**

**Chapter 2**

Love and hope.

**EPOV:**

"Miss Elena, you better get ready for your uncle's funeral it's very late already" commanded Isobel's voice. Elena had just been trying to control a hyperactive Jeremy, the joy on whose face gave out the impression that their uncle's death was probably the best thing that could've happened to them. Well, it might as well be. Elena now owned the gilbert mansion, the gilbert plantation and everything else under this sun that once belonged to her uncle, or more rightfully her father.

"Miss Gilbert, you should get ready now, and mind you dress up like a lady of your stature ought to, even though it's a funeral. God knows, how much you need a husband right now-orphaned- with a younger brother and so much money at hand. There are a lot of sharks out there. Heavens! If only you could catch the eye of a rich gentleman. He could handle your money, and your finances and everything."

This annoyed Elena. Isobel was a nosey, meddlesome creature that her late uncle had appointed as a hand maid and tutor for her. She was always critical of Elena's 'unladylike' ways. Elena was an inquisitive and brilliant as a child, a trait which her father encouraged. She was always quick to respond and add her opinion to any venture her father undertook.. But all this qualities, according to Isobel's thinking were a waste on a woman, for which Elena greatly despised her. Her plans for Elena had echoed her uncle's. They both wanted her to marry a rich noble-man and settle down. Isobel wanted this as she believed Elena to be capable of nothing else and John wanted her to bring in the dough by marrying a prospective business partner. Elena shuddered at the thought. Elena had never wanted to marry someone just for money or affluence. She wanted to marry for love. Just like her parents. Elena remembered the day she made this announcement to her uncle, it was the time he held a ball at their mansion, he had wanted her meet some his business associates in the hope that someone there might take a liking to Elena. Well it all went as uncle John had hoped alright.

_Flashback:_

"_Elena, my lady, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you."_

"_Pleasure to meet you sir"_

"_How rude of me, my name is Tyler Lockwood."_

_Elena knew the name pretty well. The Lockwood's were one of the ruling families of fell's church, second only to the Salvatores. Elena now felt wary, she couldn't see her chaperone around anywhere. And wondered if her uncle had arranged it in such a way, so the Lockwood's son would get alone time with her._

"_Excuse me sir, I need to take your leave, I better go find my chaperone."_

"_Oh, it's no problem Miss Elena, I think I might have seen your chaperone engaged in conversation with your uncle, let's not disturb them." Tyler flashed a grin. Elena had been right this was a part of her uncle's ploy._

"_Um… I'm not so sure, and it's pretty late…and I have to take your leave" Elena turned to run away but it was too late, Tyler had held her hand pretty tight and she was unable to go anywhere. _

"_Why! What is the meaning of this? Unhand me right now!" Elena nearly screamed._

"_Sweetheart, don't be so difficult, I just want a dance." Tyler whispered dangerously._

"_Let me go!" Elena shouted causing a few people present there to turn around and look at them._

_Elena took this opportunity to run away to the main hall, where her uncle greeted her. He looked ready to breathe fire. Elena thought she had never seen her uncle looking so angry before. For a moment she thought her uncle's anger was directed at Tyler Lockwood's inappropriate behaviour, but that chain of thought soon vanished as her uncle spoke._

"_What in the name are you doing you insolent child! Do you know what an important associate of mine Richard Lockwood is and you dare insult his son in this manner? I was actually hoping Tyler would make a husband for you, but looking at your cheekiness, I doubt Tyler would be interested anymore."_

"_That is good news, uncle as I was least interested in him. And please sir, do not concern yourself with the plans of my marriage, for I will only marry out of love." This outburst had earned Elena a hard slap on the cheek and a week of starvation. Elena couldn't have cared less for the punishments meted out by John or the curses muttered by Isobel. When she didn't crack her uncle john had started caning little Jeremy. That was all it was needed for Elena to crack. Her little brother, whom she loved more than her own life, was Elena's biggest weakness. She had then, agreed her uncle's conditions and come out in society, but been a lot careful since then._

As Elena remembered all that had been done by her uncle, and suddenly felt less inclined to go her uncle's funeral or mourn for him.

* * *

"You what?" Matt asked like an imbecile. Seriously how many times was I supposed to explain it to the man.

"I said I would like to be Elena Gilbert's guardian"

"Well that is impossible, Damon. I mean you are not even related to her."

"Well, neither is anybody else in Mystic Falls, and if somebody doesn't take her in soon, she might go to the streets."

'Damon, Elena is capable of managing on her own and…"

"And she has a little brother to care for and as far as I know she could have all the money in the world, but only inherit them when she is of age, that is I believe after two years."

Damon had found a loophole, he was right Elena and Jeremy needed a legal guardian for at least two more years till Elena could inherit. Matt began to speak but Damon continued.

"And her little brother, well whatever might happen to the poor waif."

"Damon please, I wouldn't agree to this… I mean she won't agree to this."

"Well, who else if not the Salvatores, after all Salvatore means 'saviour'." Damon said with a wink.

Matt had to think about this. After Grayson and Miranda died the Gilbert's place in society was not the same anymore. Who would take Elena and Jeremy in? The Forbes- well, they were quite caught up with their own daughter. The Fells-they couldn't stand John Gilbert. Him? he very well wanted to but he was just an attorney. He was just able to make ends meet for himself, how would he take care of two more.

Damon Salvatore seemed the best option, but he was not. The whole of mystic falls knew Damon was the man nobody let near their daughters, let alone appoint him as their guardian. Damon seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Don't worry I won't cause any kind of discomfort for Miss Gilbert. I'm offering her utmost respect in society with this marriage proposal"

Matt nearly fell of his chair. "Marriage proposal?" he managed to choke out.

"You want to marry her! Isn't she a little young for you Damon?"

Damon just smirked. "Oh, I don't want her for my wife. I want her as a sister-in-law. I want her to marry Stefan."

"Stefan?"

"Yes, you know, my annoying, not interested in parties, holier-than-thou, little brother"

"He turned twenty recently am I right?"

"What of it."

"I'm not sure he'll listen to you. He is not a kid anymore he is free to do as he pleases."

"Oh, he's not really interested in courting women. His love and his life are his books. And if I arrange a little union for him with a respectable and pretty girl I doubt he will disagree."

This got Matt thinking, even though Damon Salvatore was a rogue of the biggest kind, his younger brother Stefan was a pretty decent guy.

"I'll get back to you after talking to Elena. I don't want her to do anything against her choice."

"Sure, I'm pretty convinced, Miss Gilbert will choose wisely."

Damon knew Elena didn't need to choose. In fact she had no choice. Damon Salvatore always got what he wanted.

* * *

"Elena I'll be happy to have you at my home, you and Jeremy will be pretty comfortable there." Caroline's voice chimed. Uncle John's funeral had been a remarkably quick affair. As a result of his shady dealings and money-borrowing, his death was not regretted by many. Elena now had the new worry of where she should be staying till she turned eighteen, which was after two years. She had contemplated living alone in the Gilbert mansion, but society would not look upon that kindly, and where was the immediate money to look after herself. Her only option had been finding a suitable guardian, or if Isobel had her way a suitable groom.

"No not really Caroline, it would be too much of an inconvenience on your part." To be speaking the truth, Elena would have loved to spend the two years in her best friend Caroline's home, unfortunately Elena's plan had been thwarted by the news that Caroline and Tyler were courting. She didn't want a replay of the ball night. Unfortunately, the ever so romantic Caroline could now not stand a single word against her love. Nor, would she let Elena whom she considered a sister live elsewhere, _this could pose a big problem,_ thought Elena.

"I think Elena should decide that, and I don't think Mrs Forbes would like Elena staying."

Bonnie's calm voice, cut in. Elena sent a look of gratitude towards her best friend.

Caroline flicked her blonde curls in annoyance. "I was just saying… And no mamma would never have a problem. Elena watched as her as Caroline got up to tie back her bonnet, and leave.

"Caroline, I just don't want to be a burden, not with Tyler and you courting, I don't think I should be a hindrance."

"Oh, nonsense, I love you Elena and I'm just going to ask mamma's permission if its alright. Bye Elena" said Caroline as she kissed Elena's cheek and hurried out of the room.

"What do you think I should do Bonnie?" Elena asked frantically.

"You know I can't live, with the Forbes. Oh what am I going to do Bonnie? I have little Jeremy with me."

Bonnie sat by Elena's side and took her hand in her.

"It's your choice Elena, your life, you have to do what's best for you" As Elena was going to say she didn't want money or comforts for herself just a loving family or comfort in someone's arms, Elena could never marry someone she didn't love, someone she didn't feel for, she wanted nothing to with this society or anyone else. That she wanted to fly away like a free bird away from all this. But she was not able to voice her heart as just then Isobel hurriedly entered the room. "Miss Elena, Mr Matthew Donovan is here to see you. You better get down at once."

Elena was glad to hear this, Matt was like the elder brother she never had. He was always looking out for her, and Elena appreciated it a lot. She thought wishfully, if only she could've lived with her _almost _elder brother. But Elena knew very well, that Matt could never afford it. While Elena was thinking all this, Isobel set her eyes on Bonnie.

"You, Bennett girl, how dare you sit on your mistress' bed. Have you forgotten your place?"

This was another reason Elena didn't like Isobel, she always treated Bonnie like a lower life form. Well she didn't behave too well with Elena too but, there was only so much she could do as Elena was her mistress. But Bonnie was a worker on the Gilbert plantation; she and her grandmother Emily were Miranda's favourites and Bonnie was Elena's best friend. Bonnie instantly got up and made to go out but Elena stopped her. Bonnie had a calm resolute personality; she would never take offence to Isobel's ranting as she knew the woman well. But Elena could never tolerate her best friend getting insulted.

"Isobel, please apologise to Bonnie!"

"I will certainly not do so Miss Elena, you should know better than to keep this kind of company."

"Elena it's okay, Matt is waiting I think we must make haste." Elena admired Bonnie, always so stoic, she thought. Throwing one last glare at Isobel, Elena and Bonnie made their way to the parlour of the Gilbert mansion. Making her way down to face the reality of her situation Elena made a silent prayer that Matt could have some good news for her. Whatever was coming Elena Gilbert, promised herself, that she would never lose hope.

* * *

A/N: So we finally got to hear from Miss Elena herself. And Isobel is a typical old-fashioned woman of the civil war era. Caroline's more like the gossipy bitchy type she was in the first season of TVD. Jeremy is Jenna and Alaric's son who was adopted after they died kind of a role-reversal here. So there is no question of them going to live with Aunt Jenna.


	3. Compromise?

**Biggest mistake of my life ****by mishasalvatore:**

**Chapter 3**

Compromise?

**DPOV:**

Damon was pretty sure about his plan; it had to work out perfectly. Only hitch now was whether the gilbert girl would be smart enough to accept his offer. Of course she would, there was no other way left for her. There was the additional problem of convincing his brother, but Damon knew his brother too well. He knew what was required to be said and done to get him to agree. Stefan was usually home at this of the evening, in his study, or the magnificent library in the Salvatore mansion. Immersed in his work, with no time for the outside world. A total recluse. Well, a woman's beauty and charm might be a cure for that, thought Damon smugly.

"Hello, little brother." He greeted Stefan as he stood there lounging against the entrance of the door to Stefan's study.

"Damon, what brings you here? Last time I checked you said this place, and I quote you 'dreary enough to make the dead bored'."

"Well little brother, the dead people are causing problems for us, from the grave I think."

"What do you mean?" said Stefan his brow furrowed.

"Did you hear about John Gilbert or are you too anti-social to know even that?"

"I heard, and I also heard what his death has done to our plantation."

"Well, little brother, here is your golden chance to play hero, and fix everything."

"I still don't get you Damon."

"Do you know he has a pretty little niece, who is now orphaned and all alone? The poor thing needs our help now Stefan."

"Come to the point Damon." Damon could see comprehension dawning on his brother's face. He said with a smirk.

"I want you to marry her."

"And why do you want to make me a scapegoat?"

"Oh. C'mon brother, you are the sort of guy who marries a good girl from a noble family and settles down, not me."

"You have tried to make me meet many women before, what makes you think I'll agree this time."

"Those women were not introduced to you to be your bride Stefan. And girl is the heiress of the Gilbert plantation and estates. Do you know how much losses the Salvatore plantation has to incur, after John Gilberts death. Marrying, his niece would be the best thing you can do you help me right now."

"I don't know Damon… I have never thought about all this." Stefan replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But think about the poor girl Stefan. She's orphaned now; where will she go and she has a little brother to take care of I've heard. I know you love to play hero, so why not this time, why not help Miss Gilbert out of a sticky situation."

"I'll do it." Stefan said finally, taking a deep breath.

"I thought you would brother. Let's get you married as soon as possible, then."

As Damon turned to leave, Stefan called towards him.

"What's her name?"

"Elena… Elena Gilbert"

* * *

**EPOV:**

Elena couldn't believe her ears, she had expected the worse, but this was just beyond her comprehension. Damon Salvatore had approached her with a marriage proposal.

"But how matt, I have heard a lot about him, many people say he would never get married. And this, why… what does he mean by this matt?" Elena asked perplexed, sitting in the parlour of the gilbert mansion along with matt, her late father's attorney.

Matt looked at her intently.

"He wants you to marry his younger brother Stefan."

To Elena it didn't matter in the least, she couldn't comprehend it all. One moment she had lost her parents, to live under her uncle's oppressive rule and the next moment she had been completely orphaned, and in the need of a saviour to help her keep her estates and her home.

"Matt is there no other way, I can't imagine being married, I mean… it's just too much, why couldn't I just live with Caroline and her mother." Even that option looked better than the prospect before her, at the moment.

"Elena, Elizabeth Forbes is not a woman who would look after you and Jeremy. Besides, Tyler Lockwood would make your life hell. Elena this is the best bet you have, Damon Salvatore might be a bastard, but Stefan is a pretty nice guy. Elena, I know this is too sudden, but think about Jeremy. And, look what john did, if you have another guardian, they might not look after you or Jeremy well."

"What exactly does Mr Salvatore want?" asked Elena; her hope dying little by little from the inside. She knew very well, what her best choice was; she knew what would benefit her and everybody else whom she cared for. Her brain was telling to marry the younger Salvatore and live peacefully and comfortably, she would have all her estates, the gilbert mansion, Jeremy would have a good upbringing…she would have a noble husband. But her heart… her heart wanted her to decline this, to run away from all the problems facing her now. To run away into that particular someone's arms whom she would love, and whom she would spend her life with. But life never was that easy, so she asked matt every detail of Mr Salvatore's proposal, to buy time maybe, or maybe to stall the question.

"Well Elena. He wants to be your guardian, not legally though, you will be his ward till you get married to Stefan Salvatore, then you will be Mrs Stefan Salvatore, and that is not a small honour. Elena this will be the best for you, please. Just think about it."

Elena remembered, her Aunt Jenna, Jeremy's mother. Aunt Jenna had fallen in love with Alaric Saltzman, a tutor from the next town and eloped with him. She remembered, even though she was a child then, what a scandal it has caused. She remembered her aunt showing up months later asking help from her mother because of financial constraints. Would she live a life that way for love? Yes, she would. Would she subject Jeremy to the same life, just because of her wish? No, she would never. Just at that moment Elena had made her decision. What could Elena do, she couldn't let anything happen to little Jeremy. She couldn't leave her responsibilities. She had made her decision.

"I will do it. I will marry Stefan Salvatore." If it was a compromise she would have to make for the sake of people she loved, then so be it.

* * *

**SPOV****:**

"Elena Gilbert" it was a pretty name. Stefan began to think, had he seen her before. Yes, he had met her a long time ago. It was when Damon was still away at the university. His father, had dragged him along to a ball hosted by the Gilberts, there he had first seen Miss Elena Gilbert. She had been fourteen at the time he guessed, it was one of the last parties hosted by the Gilberts before their untimely demise. She was one of the prettiest girls of her age there. He had been attracted to her but they were never formally introduced, as they were both pretty young at the time. He could see her much more clearly in his mind now. He could still appreciate how beautiful she looked. Maybe this was not a bad idea after all. A good wife was maybe what he needed at the moment. Stefan had a lot on his mind. He was more ambitious than his brother thought him too be. Damon might be the most powerful man in the whole of fell's church today but someday that place would be Stefan's. Damon, who spent his time between his work and his women, didn't know a lot of things. Stefan loved his brother no doubt about it, but he always felt Damon to be unfit to handle the Salvatore plantation. Damon was the rebel child of the family, he had dropped out of the university, much to his father's displeasure, and Giuseppe preferred Stefan and he knew that. Damon was the type of guy to come home drunk, smelling of a different woman every night. He had maintained a better position in society than his brother who was notorious for his escapades. Maybe a trophy wife was all he needed, after marrying Miss Gilbert, all of her inheritance would be at Stefan's disposal as well. Perfect, a smile curved on Stefan's lips. Damon had given him exactly the chance he was hoping for.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe evil Stefan. So loved it? Hated it? Let me know.


End file.
